The Cowboy Way
by Anime Redneck
Summary: HPDarkwatch The outlook of the wizarding war seems it's darkest. But a final gift from Dumbledore may give Harry what he needs to win. However, every weapon has it's flaw.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Darkwatch is owned by Sammy. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Also stay tuned after the end of the chapter for a preview to a fic Classic Cowboy and myself are working on.

**Anime Redneck Presents:**

**The Cowboy Way**

**Chapter 1:**

**Cowboy Up**

Former Professors Sybil Trelawney and Minerva McGonagall ran desperately though the deserted streets of Hogsmeade. High in the midnight sky the full moon shown brightly. Several Figures dressed in black robes followed closely behind them. Occasionally McGonagall would turn around and fire a curse to attempt to force the pursuers back. However, the Death Eaters were not so easily dissuaded. One of the Death Eaters sent a reductor curse at the building just behind Trelawney. The wall exploded with terrifying force. McGonagall was knocked off her feet, and Trelawney's legs were buried under a large amount of rubble.

"Sybil! Hang on, I'll get you free." McGonagall shouted as she stood back up and ran toward Trelawney.

"No Minerva! It's me they're after. You have to save yourself." Trelawney cried desperately.

"I'm not going to leave you." McGonagall retorted fiercely. Behind her however, the Death Eaters began to surround them.

"Please Minerva there's no time left." McGonagall shut her eyes tightly attempting to stop the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Goodbye Sybil." A soft pop signaled her disapparation. The Death Eaters quickly closed the space around Trelawney. From within their ranks Severus Snape stepped out in front.

"Well Sybil. You've led quite a chase, but it ends here. Your mind will reveal the to me the extent of the prophecy." Snape said.

"You will get nothing from me Severus. Obliviate!" Trelawney pointed her wand to her forehead and spoke the incantation erasing her memory.

"Foolish woman." Snape sneered. "Now I have no reason to keep you alive." Suddenly Trelawney's eyes went white and her breathing became heavy and raspy.

"_Soon the destroyer in the dusk shall rise and stand against the forces of evil. For even in the darkest night a single light may shine thru. Behold the form of your demise, as the Boy Who Lived becomes the man from Beyond the Grave. So in other words you're fucked."_

Snape hissed angrily and drew his wand.

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry Potter sat in his room in Number Four Privet Drive absently flipping thru a book. He had only been out of school for two days now. Soon it would be his birthday, and then it would be time for him to begin his quest to destroy the Horcux's. The items that contained Voldemort's soul, binding him to the land of the living. Harry's train of thought was cut short by a doorbell.

Harry quickly set his book down and turned to face his bedroom door. The door slowly swung open. In the doorway stood Remus Lupin. His face had a weary smile and he carried a small box in his hand.

"Hello Harry." Remus said.

"Hey Remus. How've you been?" Harry asked.

"As good as can be expected I guess." Harry smiled knowingly.

"So what brings you here?"

"Dumbledore's will." Remus said gravely.

"I see. Well, we might as well get this over with." Harry replied calmly. Remus nodded and with a wave of his wand the small box he had brought in changed into a large trunk.

"Harry, as per Dumbledore's last requests I am to present you with these items." Remus said solemnly. Silently he opened the trunk and handed Harry a leather address book. "Personally, I'm really curious to know what exactly is in that book."

"It's a list of Dumbledore's contacts. Complete with their whereabouts and how to reach them." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "What's the other item?"

"It's actually a few more items." Remus said. Harry hesitantly opened the trunk. Inside was a set of black garments and a smaller box. Harry opened it revealing a pair of silver revolvers with sharp forward swept blades attached to the hilts and a silver badge with a skull on it.

"Harry, many years ago during World War II Dumbledore founded an organization dedicated to stopping Grindlewald. They were called the Dark Watch. They were the precursors to the Order of the Phoenix."

"And it looks like Dumbledore wanted me to continue it in his absence." Harry concluded holding the badge up before him. Harry turned the badge over in his hand. "Hey Remus, there's an inscription on the back."

"What does it say?" Remus asked.

"_Fear not, for the lord will hold thy right hand. I will help the."_

The instant Harry finished speaking the inscription the badge began to glow brightly. Harry turned the badge back over and stared at the skull. A brilliant white light shot out of the badge directly into Harry's eyes.

The next thing Harry knew, he was lying on his back in his room. Remus was standing over him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Harry can you hear me? Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm actually pretty used to being knocked unconscious in unusual ways." Harry groaned.

"Any idea what that was?" Remus asked.

"Not sure." Harry said clenching his hands tentatively. "I don't feel any different." Remus began to reply but Harry didn't hear him. Instead Harry heard a series of pops just outside the house.

"Hey Remus. Just how many of the wards around this house were set up by Dumbledore?" Harry asked while staring out the window.

"Nearly all of them. Why do you ask?"

"How many people know the extent of the wards around here?" Harry continued.

"The only one's still alive are me and Snape." Remus answered quietly.

"They're here." Harry answered emotionlessly.

"What? Who's here?" Remus asked.

"Death Eaters." Harry answered. He began taking the uniform out of the chest. "You stay here and protect the Dursleys."

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked.

"My job." Harry answered darkly.

Seven Death Eaters stood gathered outside Number Four Privet Drive. Among them were Narcissa Malfoy and Wormtail.

"Remember the Dark Lords orders. Potter is to be taken alive." Narcissa ordered.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Asked as voice from inside the house. The front door opened and in the doorway stood Harry Potter. He was clad in a black set of boots, jeans, shirt, gloves, and trench coat with his Dark Watch badge pinned to it. Around his waist was a silver gun belt with his revolvers securely holstered. "You're going to try and take me alive with only seven people? Fucking insult that is." Harry laughed from under his wide-brimmed hat.

"We will be taking you alive Potter." Snapped Wormtail. "Our master commands it."

"The only thing you'll find here is your death." Harry whispered menacingly.

"We are not afraid of you Potter." Snapped Narcissa.

"You will be."

With lightning fast reflexes Harry drew his pistols and began firing striking one of the Death Eaters in the chest. The Death Eaters scattered immediately, and began firing return curses. Harry leaped out of the doorway. He hit the ground and rolled behind a tree just as a curse blasted a hole in the spot where he was moments before. One Death Eater ran around the tree to get a clear shot. He aimed his wand and began the incantation, but Harry was faster. Two shots tore through the Death Eater's chest killing him before he hit the ground.

Three more Death Eaters circled the tree. Harry dashed forward and sliced the first Death Eater through the chest with his gun blades. Harry ducked past the body as it fell and slashed the second Death Eater's throat. Another curse was sent Harry's way, but it was already too late. Harry closed the gap between himself and the Death Eater. The Death Eater flinched as he found himself staring down the barrel of Harry's gun.

"Please don't. I surrender." The Death Eater pleaded.

"I don't take prisoners." Harry answered coldly, remembering how Dumbledore had pleaded for help from Snape. Harry pulled the trigger ending the Death Eaters life.

Another Death Eater leap out from behind the tool shed with his wand out. Harry immediately turned and aimed his gun. Harry saw a flicker of silver light behind him and aimed his gun behind him firing over his shoulder. Harry fired rapidly as a Killing curse whizzed past his ear barely missing. Harry heard the ping of one of his bullets bouncing off Wormtail's silver hand accompanied by a grunt as the remaining rounds hit their marks. The Death Eater in front was also quickly dispatched.

Harry heard a rustle of bushes to his left. He turned to see Narcissa Malfoy turn around and run. Harry fired three rounds shooting Narcissa in the leg.

"Leaving so soon." Harry asked calmly.

"Even if you kill me Potter. It won't change anything. The Dark Lord will kill you." Narcissa spat.

"Maybe he will. Then again maybe I'll take him with me. In any case I'm not going to kill you today." Harry answered while reloading his guns. He holstered his right gun, and began reloading the left one. "You're going to deliver a message for me. Tell your son and Snape that I'll be coming for them, and that we will settle things once and for all." Narcissa nodded and then apparated away.

Harry was about to return to the house when he heard a crack behind him accompanied by a soft female voice.

"Harry?" The voice asked Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

Hermione's answer was cut short as a silver hand suddenly wrapped around her neck.

"Don't move a muscle Potter." Wormtail squeaked. His silver hand was stained with blood and there was a wound on the opposite shoulder. "Drop your weapon and put your hands up, or I'll snap her neck."

"Sure. No problem Wormtail." Harry said calmly. He dropped his gun to the ground and turned towards Wormtail.

"I said don't move!" Wormtail snapped. His hand reflexively tightened around Hermione's throat causing her to gasp slightly. "Surrender yourself Potter and no harm will come to your friend here."

"Okay Wormtail. Just one condition."

"What's that?" Wormtail asked nervously.

"Call me Grave." Faster than Wormtail could follow Harry drew his second pistol with his right hand and fired. The bullet struck dead center in Wormtail's forehead splattering blood across Hermione's face.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Hermione nodded numbly. "Good. Hey, next time duck. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Hermione whispered.

Harry holstered his gun and turned around and picked up his other gun. When he turned around he was shocked to see Hermione pointing her wand at him.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked calmly.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to pull here, but you're not going to fool me. You're not Harry." Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm not? Well I wish somebody would have told me that." Harry replied sarcastically. Cautiously he raised his hands so as not to threaten Hermione. "Put the wand down Hermione."

"Like I said I'm not falling for it. Harry would never act so coldly. He wouldn't kill if he could avoid it." Hermione shot back.

"I assume you recognize the badge I'm wearing right? Dumbledore left these things for me in his will. There was an inscription on the back of the badge. When I read it something happened to me. I wasn't sure at first, but then I heard the Death Eaters appear and it was like something clicked in my head. It's hard to explain, it was like I was watching body from the outside, yet I still had a degree of control." Harry explained. Hermione's expression didn't change. "Okay, ask me something only I would know."

"Alright. How many people did Ron try to convince to come rescue me from the troll in first year?" Hermione asked.

"Wait a minute. What did you say?" Harry asked confused.

"You heard me. How many people did Ron try to convince to come rescue me from the troll?" Hermione repeated.

"Did you hit you head or something? One: I was the one who convinced Ron to help me find you. Second: Ron wasn't going to convince anybody of anything, all he could think about was how he was missing dinner." Harry answered.

"Wrong answer." Hermione said preparing to curse Harry.

"Wait wait wait. Ask another question." Harry offered.

"Fine then. How did Ron solve the mystery of the monster in the Chamber of Secrets in second year?"

"Hold up. I have a question for you. Who told you these bull shit stories and when?" Harry asked.

"Ron told me last summer before Harry arrived." Hermione answered still not believing it was Harry standing before her.

"That explains a lot, considering I was the one who figured it out." Harry muttered.

"Okay let's say your right. How did you solve it?" Hermione retorted. Harry hesitated slightly.

"I'd rather not say. It's kinda… embarrassing." Harry said. Hermione once again prepared to curse Harry. "Okay fine. I was holding your hand wishing you were there with me and I found the parchment in your hand. There are you happy?" Harry answered very quickly.

"I'll give you credit for being able to come up with such good cover stories on the fly, but you're still not fooling me."

"God this is getting us no where. Ask me something Ron wouldn't know about." Harry said. Hermione thought for a moment.

"What makes a great wizard?"

"That's easy Mione. Books and cleverness." Harry grinned.

"Quit messing around and answer the question." Hermione snapped.

"I don't know the answer. You never finished what you were going to say that night. You just stopped halfway thru and told me to be careful." Harry answered. Hermione gasped.

"Now will you put your wand down?" Harry asked exasperated.

Next:

Preparations

_Dumbledore's voice: Choices. One choice can decide everything. The choices we make determine who we are, and how we live our lives. The simplest of choices can have dire consequences on the world around you. Whether it's what house a boy chooses to be in, or which boy to mark as an equal. A single choice can make all the difference._

James Potter was thrown back into a wall by Voldemort's curse. Weakly he attempted to raise his wand. Voldemort laughed cruelly as he flicked his wand slamming James into the wall again.

"You can't beat me Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"Who said anything about beating you? All I have to do is hold you off till Lily escapes." James said clutching his side.

"Even if she does get away I'll find her. There is only one way to save her Potter. Join me." Voldemort hissed.

"Never." James spat.

"You have to do it James it's the only way." Squeaked Wormtail from behind Voldemort.

"Peter you traitor. How could you?" Snapped James.

"I'm sorry James, but it was the only way. You must see that if you fight Harry and Lily will die." Wormtail pleaded.

"The rat is correct Potter. Join me and I will spare them." Voldemort held his hand out to James.

"Alright." James whispered hanging his head in defeat.

**In a world where Voldemort has won. Nothing is, as it seems…**

The Great Hall stood deathly still as the students waited with baited breath as their Headmaster arrived. The staff stood and bowed as Lord Voldemort walked to the center of the table and took his place.

"Welcome my apprentices, to another year at Hogwarts: Academy of Shadows."

Ron and Malfoy squared off their wands flashing brilliantly as they traded spells. Finally Ron caught Malfoy with a leg locker curse. Malfoy fell to the ground, his wand slipped out of his hand and rolled across the floor. Ron stood over Malfoy and prepared to finish the fight.

"On second thought, you're not worth my time." Ron pocketed his wand and turned to walk away.

"Weasley! Malfoy! What the hell is the meaning of this?" Screamed Bellatrix from the end of the hallway. Ron immediately kneeled, as she got close.

"My apologies Mistress Bellatrix. Malfoy insulted my family, and I attacked him." Ron answered.

"I don't care about who started it Weasley. You know the laws of Hogwarts. If you start a fight you finish it. Crucio!"

**There is no Order, no Dumbledore, and no hope… well almost…**

"Harry I really wish you wouldn't play Quidditch. It's far too dangerous." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh come on Hermione, it's Quidditch. No one has died in almost three months now." Harry reasoned.

**Classic Cowboy and Anime Redneck are proud to present…**

"That's it time is up and now the dragons are loose on the pitch." Shouted the announcer. Three Hungarian Horntails were released from their cages around the pitch. They wasted no time in attacking the players.

"Well, now it gets interesting." Harry muttered as he dodged one of the dragon's tails.

**The Kingdom Of Slytherin **

**Coming soon**


End file.
